La mélancolie du cerisier
by Galswind
Summary: Sakura sombre dans la mélancolie peu avant la bataille. Un jeune capitaine vient l'en délivrer.


_QG du 4__ème__ régiment, combattants de proche distance – Capitaine : Hatake Kakashi_

Sakura reposa la pierre dont elle s'était servie pour aiguiser son kunai et se leva le visage grave en faisant tournoyer ce dernier. Debout, sur un rocher surplombant le camp elle s'arrêta momentanément de bouger pour contempler le QG mis en place depuis quelques heures : des tentes qui avaient poussées de partout, des shinobis de toutes nations qui s'affairaient ensembles. On pouvait reconnaître à l'Akatsuki qu'ils avaient permis aux nations shinobis de se réveiller et de constater que l'union était plus forte que leurs habituelles guerres intestines.

Ce spectacle de cohésion et d'entraide aurait du l'émouvoir, pourtant il n'en était rien, depuis qu'elle avait revu Sasuke c'était comme si plus aucun sentiment ne pouvait pénétrer son cœur devenu si glacial : devant les autres elle faisait bonne figure, elle souriait, s'énervait, agissait comme la Sakura d'autre fois, pourtant tout en elle avait changé, elle avait espéré depuis des années, attendu une seule chose : le revoir, persuadée qu'elle réussirait à le ramener, à deux avec Naruto elle pensait qu'ils auraient fait la différence. Enfin elle avait compris ce que tous avaient compris bien avant elle : Sasuke, son Sasuke n'était plus, la vengeance l'avait absorbée tout entier, il n'existait plus rien de lui, pourtant elle n'avait pu lui porter le coup fatal, elle l'aurait du, elle le savait, mais que pouvait-elle contre l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté ?

Jusqu'au dernier moment un espoir fou avait étreint son cœur. Elle sentit des larmes percer dans ses yeux qu'elle ferma vivement en espérant les retenir, peine perdu, les gouttes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues tombant dans son décolleté alors qu'elle revivait la scène, ce moment où tout amour pour lui avait disparu, ainsi que tout autre sentiment. La tuer, lui il n'avait pas hésiter, sans Kakashi, sans NAruto elle ne serait plus de ce monde, et cette armée s'était levée pour aller le combattre, lui et les siens, ces hommes qui menaçaient son monde et tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tous ceux qu'elle aurait du s'efforcer de protéger au lieu de perdre bêtement son temps à ressasser son amour de midinette qui n'éprouvait rien d'autre pour elle que la gêne qu'on peut ressentir près d'un insecte trop parasite. Elle avait vu dans son regard le feu, le feu flamboyant d'un enfer de haine qui ne sera jamais assouvi : il avait tué son frère, il avait tué Denzo, il avait souhaité la tuer elle, puis Kakashi, et encore Naruto. Toute sa détermination envolée elle se rassit lourdement sur son rocher. Tant d'hommes qui mourraient pour lui.

Aujourd'hui Naruto était à nouveau parti, à nouveau elle était seule, seule pour faire la guerre. Son cœur se serra, elle n'aurait pas cru la solitude si forte. Finalement elle ressentait encore quelque chose ce soir. La peur. Peur pour elle ou pour ses mis ? Non pour elle, elle n'espérait plus rien qu'une mort prompte et brève, sans douleur si s'était possible, mourir comme un shinobi, elle n'en voulait même plus, seul subsistait ce goût du désespoir qui l'étreignait depuis ces dernières semaines. Jamais elle ne s'était comportée en Shinobi : une ninja ne pleure pas comme elle avait tant l'habitude de le faire, une ninja ne remet pas tout en question pour un homme prêt à la sacrifier à sa vengeance…

Elle avait voulu devenir une véritable kunoichi, forte et fidèle, elle avait au contraire la sensation d'avoir abandonné tout le monde. Son regard survola à nouveau le camp : la ferveur qu'ils ressentaient tous, elle ne la connaîtrait plus, elle le haïssait du plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais le tuer…aller jusqu'à là…elle ne parvenait pas à s'y rendre. Pauvre petite Sakura tremblante, sanglotante…sanglotante ?! Non! Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant de larmes en elle ? Ce n'était pas humain, elles auraient du s'assécher il y a des années déjà. Voilà que c'était la guerre et qu'elle devenait exactement l'opposé de ce qu'elle aurait voulu être : utile.

Sakura était inutile. Elle ne pourrait les empêcher de le tuer, elle ne pourrait l'empêcher de les tuer. De rage contre elle-même elle s'apprêta à planter de toute sa force son kunai dans la roche pour la faire exploser de la même manière que la jeune et insouciante Sakura avait explosé laissant place à ce monstre de froideur et de tristesse, pourtant le son qui lui parvint n'était pas celui de la roche se brisant mais celui de deux kunai s'entrechoquant.

Elle se releva vivement prête à faire face à l'intru et se radoucit en voyant des cheveux blancs illuminés par un rayon de lune. Kakashi. Elle pouvait compter sur lui pour être présent au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. « Tu devrais économiser tes forces » lui dit-il calmement. Furtivement elle essuya ses pleurs, priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait rien vu et ait pris cet excès de rage pour un entrainement avant le grand combat. Elle voulut se forcer à sourire mais impossible, sa mâchoire était trop crispée, ses muscles trop tendus. Kakashi fit quelques pas vers elle et s'assit sur la roche qu'elle avait souhaité faire disparaitre quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se rassit calmement, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, mais ce dernier n'ouvrit la bouche que pour laisser passer un soupir qu'il tenta de cacher tant bien que mal.

« Pardonne- moi Sakura » finit-il par dire. A ces mots Sakura releva le tête vers lui l'œil intrigué.

« Vous pardonner de quoi Sensei ?

« De t'avoir fait croire qu'il reviendrait, que tout irait bien, de t'avoir donné tant d'espoir pour qu'on en finisse là… »

Après un instant de surprise Sakura fini par émettre un petit rire enfantin.

« Vous me rendez heureuse Sensei » affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce « Je me rends compte que finalement je n'ai jamais été vraiment seule, pas une seule fois je n'ai cessé de sentir votre regard bienveillant me surveiller, de près ou de loin. Avec Sasuke, à nouveau vous avez accouru pour me sauver. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, je devine que vous en avez suffisamment sur la conscience. Vous avez été un parfait sensei et un parfait capitaine… »

Elle se tut et contempla silencieusement le visage encore soucieux de Kakashi. Ils restèrent là, l'un à côté de l'autre, trouvant un certain réconfort par leur seule présence. Pourtant Sakura n'était pas tout à fit calmée, il lui semblait que son malaise ne pourrait plus disparaître, mais qu'il était bon d'être prêt de lui, le seul qui pouvait aujourd'hui la comprendre. Il avait l'air si peu confiant, si accablé par les remords et le devoir, lui, le beau capitaine du 4ème régiment, le ninja copieur. L'avait-elle seulement déjà vu démuni ainsi ? Elle n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout, c'était à elle de le rassurer cette fois-ci, mais que pouvait-elle bien faire, elle qui crevait de peur et de tristesse ?

« Avez-vous peur… ? » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

« Pas pour moi non. Ce n'est pas ma première guerre Sakura…Mais je suis pétrifié à l'idée de tous ces ninja qui tomberont sous mes ordres, pétrifié à l'idée que ce sera peut-être toi qui gira à mes pieds parce que je n'aurais pas su quoi faire, pas été à la hauteur… »Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle « Je suis plus qu'heureux de t'avoir dans mon régiment, pouvoir veiller sur toi, mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas être totalement à mon rôle de capitaine si je te sens en danger. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me surveiller » dit-elle d'une voix dure « JE ne suis plus votre élève mais simplement une ninja de votre régiment qui doit vous obéir, vous devriez… »

« Ne le prends pas mal Sakura, j'ai toute confiance en toi et je te confierais ma vie, je dis seulement qu'on ne peut agir avec ses anciens élèves, avec les gens qu'on aime comme avec les autres ninjas, pourtant c'est là mon devoir. »

Elle se tut à nouveau. Il lui faisait confiance et la traitait comme une égale. C'était ce qu'elle attendait après tout. Pourtant son cœur se serra à nouveau et elle sentit les larmes affluer, silencieuses comme toujours, de nouveaux sillons se traçaient rejoignant d'autres plus anciens, les gouttes tombaient lentement sur l'herbe, une…deux…puis toute une armée. Il en avait parlé. La mort.

Elle mordit ses lèvres. Ino, sa meilleure amie, Hinata, Tenten, Shika, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Shizune, Tsunade…et lui. Lui aussi pouvait disparaître demain et la laisser irrémédiablement seule. Il était déjà mort, cela ne l'effrayait plus depuis longtemps, de toute sa vie vécue elle supposait bien qu'il ne lui restait qu'amertume et déception, il accueillerait la mort surement comme une vieille amie tant attendue, il s'en irait rejoindre tous ces noms gravés sur le mémorial de Konoha, ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Non ils n'avaient pas le droit de le reprendre maintenant, c'était à elle de profiter de lui maintenant ! Elle ne savait presque rien de lui, ni ses pensées, ni son passée, ni même son visage…son visage… Prise d'une soudaine conviction elle se leva et se mit face à lui. Il la regarda avec curiosité.

«Je voudrais vous demander une dernière faveur. » Kakashi lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle poursuive.

« Votre masque…pouvez-vous retirer votre masque ? » demanda-t-elle en se triturant les mains comme Hinata le faisait si souvent.

« Sakura… » souffla ce dernier en baissant la tête. Non il ne le ferait pas, il avait résolue de ne jamais ôter son masque. Elle ne perdit pas contenance pour autant.

« Et moi…puis-je le faire ? » Acheva-t-elle d'une voix claire bien que timide. Il écarquilla les yeux en se levant brusquement puis demeura là, immobile, la regardant. Surement une façon pour lui de dire oui. Lentement Sakura approcha ses mains du visage de son sensei craignant à chaque instant qu'il ne se recule ou l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, lorsque ses doigts atteignirent la peau douce de Kakashi celui-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, son souffle devenant seulement plus saccadée alors que Sakura, elle, oubliait même de respirer. Elle abaissa alors avec douceur le fin tissu, révélant sous ses yeux avides l'un des plus beaux visages qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Elle reprit soudainement son souffle, laissant retomber ses mains, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sous l'effet de surprise.

Il n'avait rien à envier aux Uchiwa, elle se doutait qu'il serait bel homme mais, peut-être était-ce par opposition à ce masque sombre qu'il portait constamment, il le semblait que le visage de Kakashi était plus lumineux qu'aucun autre. Pour le contempler dans toute sa mesure elle souleva doucement le bandeau dévoilant sa pupille rouge-sang et caressa sa cicatrice, elle le fixa les yeux brillants. Il était si différent, ce n'était plus son sensei qu'elle avait devant elle, seulement un homme…un homme que soudainement elle désirait ardemment…

« Hatake Kakashi. » Murmura-t-elle comme pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui.

Trop absorbée par sa contemplation elle ne vit pas la nouvelle lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux du ninja copieur. Ce dernier avait senti son cœur battre de plus en plus fort à mesure que son masque s'était abaissé, il se sentait faible, effrayé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement devant cette gamine qui le dépossédait de son dernier bouclier. Une gamine ? Non justement, là était tout le problème. A cet instant la guerre était bien loin pour lui. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il éprouvait en regardant son ancienne élève, il avait toujours dit qu'elle était maintenant son égale, une shinobi comme une autre mais ce n'était que des mots. Il comprenait soudainement que celle qu'il avait devant lui à présent, avant d'être une ninja était une femme et que jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait jamais considérée ainsi. Oui il était faible, si faible, il sentait sa volonté céder, sa conscience reléguée dans un coin lointain de son cerveau.

Elle était belle, elle avait entrouvert sa bouche, il pouvait distinguer derrière ses lèvres encore humides de larmes une rangée de dent qui sortirent alors qu'elle se mordait légèrement les lèvres. Ses grands yeux d'opale le contemplait et il se sentit perdre pied, il en avait besoin maintenant, tout de suite, un besoin impétueux qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, lui, le ninja sur de lui qui contrôlait toute sa personne. Il l'entendit prononcer son nom, le son de sa voix lui parvenait comme une musique lointaine, le dernier rempart s'écroula et il s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres faisant pousser un petit cris de surprise à Sakura. Elles étaient douces, fraîches, hésitantes et surtout salées, très salées, elle ouvrit un plus la bouche lui signifiant son accord. Il la tint ainsi serrée, blottie contre son corps, la tête rejetée en arrière et l'embrassa jusqu'au désespoir.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin Sakura souriait et Kakashi avait repris ses esprits, il baissa les yeux honteux ne sachant comment expliquer et excuser sa conduite, il allait porter les mains à son masque pour le replacer lorsqu'il constata qu'elle lui tendait la main.

« Qu… » commença-t-il en l'attrapant.

« Ma tente est par là » murmura-t-elle simplement

« Non Sakura, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée » répondit-il comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

« Kakashi…On ne sait pas où l'on sera demain, laissez-moi profiter de tout ça une nuit…une nuit seulement…s'il vous plaît. » acheva-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, pourtant elle avait raison, peut-être demain ne seraient-ils plus, et il en avait tant envie… Il serra sa main avec un sourire et la tira jusqu'à sa tente à lui, quelques mètres plus loin, ils y seraient plus tranquilles, qui oserait déranger le capitaine…


End file.
